Flechazo
by Levy Albarn
Summary: Sting y Rogue acaban de unirse a Fairy Tail y ya andan causando revoluciones. Pero la mayor rebelión de sentimientos, el apogeo de emociones, es el de Sting, provocado por una caída y una mirada azul intensa. ¡Empezaba bien! Sting molestando a Lisanna todo el santo día nada más Era una nueva adcción. ¡Mira, saca la cámara que aquí hay tema! /*One-Short*/ /*StiLi*/


SÍ, NO ME HE EQUIVOCADO. S-T-I-L-I. Sí, Sting x Lisanna. Es que hablando con LuFFy se me ocurrió la idea x3 ¡espero que les guste! Quizás Parezca OoC de Sting, pero es que ha cambiado, ya no es un engreído.

Disclaimer: FT es de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**- Flechazo –**

**- Porque Lisanna se merece un chico especial –**

* * *

—Soy Sting, y a partir de ahora, estoy en Fairy Tail — respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¡Yo soy Lector, el mejor amigo de Sting! — el gato tenía una pose altiva.

—Yo soy Rogue Cheney, ojalá nos llevemos bien — dijo, con una leve reverencia.

—¡Fro piensa lo mismo~! — simplemente sonreía. Frosh era Frosh.

Después de la "Crisis de los 10000 Dragones", y la derrota de Rogue del futuro, y la apertura de la Puerta Eclipse, Sting y Rogue abandonaron Saberthoot para irse a Fairy Tail, aceptando la oferta de Makarov. Y es que ambos habían abierto los ojos, y querían ir a un gremio de verdad.

—¡Bienvenido, rubito! — recibió Natsu un tanto burlón.

—¿¡Rubito!? Me lo dice el del pelo rosa… — dice, con ganas de molestar.

—¿¡Qué insinúas, que soy un idiota cómo hielito!?

—¿¡QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO, LLAMITAS!? — intervino Gray.

—Joder, es que son tan sumamente infantiles… — dijo Sting, suspirando con una sonrisa.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Y comenzaron una pelea. Rogue tenía la mano en la cara, decepcionado. Lector animaba a Sting en la pelea mientras Frosh comía un pescado junto con Happy. Juvia estaba vestida de animadora, animando a Gray, toda motivada. Elfman, que tenía ganas de puños, comenzó a meterse también. Y ale, todos al fregado.

—¿No se suponía que venía Yuki-chan hoy? — preguntó Levy a Rogue, curiosa.

—Se supone… pero tiene problemas para encontrar casa a poca renta. Cosas de esas — respondió Rogue, serio.

—Eres demasiado serio. ¡Deberías sonreír más! — recomendó sonriente Levy. Rogue se sorprendió por la sinceridad. Entonces sonrió, con una sonrisa cálida y familiar, que hizo sonrojar a la Levy.

—Claro que si, Chibichibi (pequeña pequeña. Suena mejor en japonés) —respondió, con cierta sorna, mientras revolvía su pelo.

—¡No me llames así! — protestó Levy, con los mofletes hinchados.

Y un chico de largo pelo negro, rompía la jarra de cerveza con una mano mientras rumiaba cánticos satánicos contra Rogue.

· · ·

—Tch, son una panda de idiotas — murmuraba Sting, de vuelta a su apartamento.

Había decidido ir más pronto para poder ordenar aquel pequeño pisito. Seguramente ya le habían entregado las últimas cajas de mudanza, con toda su ropa (un par de trapos), algunos muebles y recuerdos que tenía, cómo fotos con Yukino y Rogue, con Lector… el gato volaba a su lado, parloteando sin parar.

—¡Sí sí! ¿Has oído cómo te llamaron? ¡Rubito!

—…Pero aún así… — Lector miró a Sting. Él esbozaba una sonrisa que no se la había visto en mucho tiempo — Se pasa bien. He de reconocerlo.

—Sting-kun… — Lector volvió a su inagotable energía — ¡Una carrera! ¡Exceed contra Dragon Slayer!

—¡No me ganarás! — desafió Sting, divertido.

Y comenzaron a correr. Bueno, Lector volar. Sting corría con una excelente velocidad, pero Lector tampoco era lento. Ambos estaban con esa sonrisa desafiante, pero que demostraba una amistad de años y años.

Sting dobló una esquina iluminada por el atardecer. Lector, que iba un poco atrás, vio como su dueño se caía y un par de naranjas rodaban de su lado. Una chica, de pelo blanco corto y revuelto, con unos increíbles ojos azules, había chocado con Sting y ambos cayeron de culo.

—¡Lo siento! — en otros tiempos, hubiese dicho: "_Apártate, zorra_". Pero ahora no. Había cambiado.

—¿¡Por qué demonios corres a esa velocidad!? —interrogó, algo molesta. Sting tendió su mano.

—Era una carrera… — se excusó mientras la levantaba.

—Pues… — la chica se quedó algo sorprendida cuando vio la marca de Fairy Tail en su brazo derecho. Después, alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azules y oscuros, que la miraban.

Simplemente, sin palabras. La chica albina era Lisanna, y no pudo evitar fijarse en aquellos ojos, tan fieros, tan translúcidos. Oh, y lo reconocía. Era Sting, el que se presentó esa mañana. Ella estaba charlando por ahí con Lucy y con las demás, y no se había presentado porque estaba en una pelea.

—¡Sting-kun! — Lector llegó volando por detrás, algo asustado — ¿¡Estás bien!?

—Sí sí, sólo he chocado. Calma, mamá —dijo, burlesco — Anda, ayúdame a recoger lo de la bolsa.

—¡Espera! — Lector observó la cara de la chica. La reconoció — ¡Es del gremio, Lisanna!

—¿Lisanna…? — Sting no pareció darse cuenta.

—Eh… sí, soy Lisanna, la hermana menor de Mira-nee y Elf-nii.

—¿Y cómo es que no te conozco, si me presenté a todos? — preguntó Sting, con algo de molestia.

—Estabas muy ocupado llamándole de todo a Natsu y a Gray — respondió con una risa.

La cara de Sting demostró que había caído en la cuenta. Entonces, se fijó un poco más en ella. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules cristal, que hacía una armonía perfecta con su rebelde cabello blanco corto. Cómo tenía la `piel pálida, los colores en las mejillas siempre se notaban con facilidad. Parecía una muñeca.

—¡Venga Sting-kun, a recoger lo de la bolsa!

—¡No y no! Ya lo recojo yo. Parece que ibais con prisa — dijo Lisanna con ligero mohín.

—Hey, no frunzas el ceño — Sting puso su dedo en su entrecejo arrugado, junto con una sonrisa burlona — Te queda mal, Lisa-chan.

—¿¡Lisa-chan!? — Lisanna se mostró algo indignada pero sorprendida — ¿¡Qué confianzas son esas!? — protestó con las manos en las caderas, el entrecejo arrugado y con un mohín.

—Te lo he dicho, nada de ceños arrugados — dijo Sting repitiendo su gesto, molestándola más. Se divertía.

—¡Idiota, molesta!

· · ·

Sting acababa de ordenar lo poco que le quedaba y estaba tumbado encima de su cama, con el ventanal al lado de su cama y con las cortinas corridas. La Luna iluminaba la estancia, y una farola apagada se interponía y provocaba una juguetona sombra en la habitación. Lector dormía en una pequeña red-hamaca que se había construido en el techo, todo feliz.

No lograba conciliar el sueño. Morfeo no venía a buscarle. Quería pensar que era por la batalla y que estaba emocionado con todo esto del gremio pero… en el fondo sabía que no. Cuando miraba la Luna, se acordaba de aquel rostro de porcelana que sonreía, con esos enormes ojos azules que parecían ver cada parte de su alma sin discriminar. Se acordaba de aquel divertido y adorable mohín n sus mofletes…

—Lisa-chan… me gusta cómo suena — y cerró los ojos, en otro intento de dormir.

· · ·

—¡Woa, tus mofletes son adictivos, Lisa-chan! — decía Sting, con cara de estar en el séptimo cielo mientras que pinchaba y estiraba cómo plastilina los mofletes de Lisanna que bufaba molesta. El grupito de las chicas la miraba con picardía, tanto a ella cómo a Levy y a Rogue tomando café— Parece que gritan: "Puni Puni~". ¿Ves? Puni puni~

—Definitivamente eres idiota.


End file.
